Marihuana
by Chilloutdude
Summary: Its about violence at home,and how Kyle decides to deal with it.They might be a bit Occs,also english is not my first language.So be nice Ok,thats all.


''Don't you use that tone''The raspy voice of an old women called.

''I use any voice I want!''The man yelled favourite little jew just came inside from a tough day he had in school,but his parents took no notice to younger brother Ike was up at his normaly Kyle would be happy to go off to his friends house since he and Stan had a fight,Kenny was bussy with Kenny stuff and well Cartman hated him,he had to stay here and listen to his parents many fights.

''Your useless!I don't know how you ought to even have a family!''She screamed at her husband,Kyle could see Gerald was holding back everything squeezing his hands in temper.

''Emberrassment to your SON!''She pointed out at doumbfoundly stood there for a few seconds.

''Im EMBERRASSMENT!''He finaly had enough,his anger made the best of he took a hold on Sheilas his free hand that punched her straight in her mouth.

''Im the one!That gave you money!Food!Shelter!And thats how you repay me!''He screamed at her getting red on the face.

''Bitch''He snorted at his wife who tried to catch a breath in order to not pass out of all the than started to yell at her hitting and punching her along as he went couldn't watch it any more,it was too much,he had never thought that his daddy yes his own dad would do such a 10year old ran fast and began pulling his father away from his bloody mother.

''No!Dad!Stop!Your Hurting Mum!''Gerald than focused his abuse on his was taken aback,falling down on the cold kitchen floor now a big bruise going all around his rounded watched in horror.

''Gerald please your being unreasonable''She weakly told him.

''No!''Gerald snaped at her.

''I was being unreasonable when I let you take advantage of me!''He than,red in a face looked from his wife down to his son who was on the floor.

''Well not any more''Than he started swing with his index finger at them.

''Its time for all of you to be putted in YOUR PLACE!''As he said that he left.

''Hey Jew!''Cartman called down at the just glared at him but stood in his ordinary spot,looking directly at the was next to him,but since they were still fighting he ignored broke the silence with his widen eyes and muffled voice.

''Man,Kyle whats up with your face?''That made all them turn their attention twords the green hatted boy ,indeed that was the black eye his father planted was hard not to miss it.

''Dude,who did this!''Stan asked his best friend.

''I swear to God!If I find any one who did this he-''Kyle cutt of his best friends monologue.

''Its Ok Stan,I just walked in to the door''He warmly smiled back at the boy in the poof ball sight in relife.

And they started talking about some video games,their fight was over.

But,unfortunatly life for poor Kyle turned even worster.

Three years from now.

Kyle walked pass the buildings down to his house where he learned to live, bruses on his arms where hardly noticable,people stoped asking him where he got his black eyes began to get suspicious,but kept of them had balls to go over and talke to him about it,or even ask.

He brushed himself from the snow and entered the soon as he did,he was being trown against the Gerald landed punch in his sons every part of body laughing at his phatetic pleadings to Kyle relised that the pleadings where usless to him he his face in his palms gritted his teeth,and took it in.

Sheila stood there in the kitchen and watched as her dearest son was being beaten on the staires by her turned his head twords her.

''What are you looking at!''He sharply replaid,while she just shook her head.

''N-nothing d-dear''Starting to back down.

''Oh yeah''He smirked.

''Maybe you wanne have a pice of this!''He came closer to her and yanked her by her hand,as she whimpered. When the boy was free from his fathers brutal abuse,he rushed upstaires with his back pack,and shutt the door behind him.

Then he droped down in his bedroom floor hugging his knees, silently sniffled as he heared his fathers yells and his mothers mourns of pain.


End file.
